


Uncovering Chyba

by DophieLuv21



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comedy, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Platonic Soulmates, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DophieLuv21/pseuds/DophieLuv21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chyba is a 33-year-old merc, still finding her way in the thing we call life. With the prospect of platonic and romantic soulmates and the unknown of her parentage, Chyba is willing to learn anything life has to teach her. Follow Chyba as she meets new friends and new lovers and finds new adventures on this journey of discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncovering Chyba

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna throw some "science" at you to begin with, but trust me, it is necessary. Chyba is pronounced like Kiba from Naruto. Enjoy!

Everyone has a soulmate. At least that’s what most people believe and live by. Not everyone meets their soulmate. This is 100%, universally accepted. Soulmates can be platonic or romantic. Some people have only one platonic, some have only one romantic, some have one each, some have more than one. No one truly knows the science behind it, just that this is how it works. And people accept that.

Platonic soulmates are kind of like best friends for life. Before you meet your platonic soulmate you can feel their emotions. Every strong emotion they have, you can feel it. A lot of people do not know they have a platonic soulmate because they write their emotional unbalance off as mood swings because they do not want to get their hopes up only to be let down. The emotions you feel and the emotions of your platonic soulmate can jumble up, making it even harder for people to realize they have a platonic soulmate. This happens a lot, but people can still decipher if they have a platonic soulmate or not. It’s a feeling you get deep down in your gut. Something you know beyond a shadow of a doubt. But it does not mean you will meet them.

When you meet your platonic soulmate, you will know their name automatically. You will feel something deep in your soul become full. Something you did not know was missing until you meet them. This not to your bond. You have to have physical contact with your soulmate in order to bond. Skin-to-skin. There are only a few who have bonded with solely eye contact, in which case the bond is one of the strongest. It almost rivals with a romantic soulmate bond, but the romantic will always win. These cases are rare but do occur. When your platonic soulmate dies and you have met, you will feel that piece of your soul that was filled by them empty. When they die and you have not yet met, you will no longer feel the other’s emotions, but you will realize they were out there. There are trained psychiatrists that will help if and when this occurs.

Romantic soulmates are lifelong partners that can read you like the back of your hand. They only ever want what is best for you. That being said, romantic soulmates don’t always work out. This occurs in platonic soulmates, but more so in romantic. Before you meet your romantic soulmate you can feel their pain. Not like a scraped knee or a papercut or a stubbed toe, but when they have the wind knocked out of them, break something, get shot. You do not get scars or heal their healing, only the initial bout of pain that it brings. Some people go for years without knowing they have a romantic soulmate. That’s just how fate goes. They both might be in precarious situations where they get hurt at the same time and do not notice the other’s pain. Because of this, groups believe that not everyone has a soulmate. This has sparked debates from all walks of life, but the majority still believes everyone has a romantic soulmate.

When you meet your romantic soulmate, your life will start to revolve around them. You will want to be with them, touch them, see them, talk to them. The need to bond with them will be strong. In order to bond, you have to have sex. Touching will make you more attuned to your soulmate, but it will not suffice as a bond. Some soulmates can live together and be around each other without ever bonding, seeing as some people do not see the appeal in sexual activity. These mates do not suffer any illness or misfortune. When bonded you will know all of your soulmates wants and needs, just as much as you know your own. You will do all you can to make sure they are okay, and that even means letting them decide to stay or go.

When your bonded romantic soulmate dies, you will slowly start to lose your mind. You will not remember how to live without them. Romantic soulmates usually die within a span of 1 to 3 years of each other; so the insanity is not long. Drugs are being created to simulate the feelings of a soulmate, but none are excellent, though they do help. When your non-bonded soulmate dies, you essentially have a stroke without the muscle weakness. There is a part of your brain designed to be filled with the wants and needs of your soulmate, so when your soulmate dies that part of your brain dies as well. People usually feel their body weaken and stay in this condition for a week, but afterwards, they live as they were. Some even go on to have families.

Now, as far as separation goes, it is mostly the same for bonded platonic and romantic soulmates. It is easy to not feel the longing that is in your soul for your soulmate, but it is there. Your soul longs to be close to them. For platonic soulmates, phone calls or constant texts can suffice, but eventually you need to see each other in person. For romantic soulmates, video chats or receiving gifts from your soulmate that remind you of them help that longing, but eventually you need to be in their presence. You can live without being near your soulmate, but it takes a lot of strength or animosity. Your soul will long for your soulmate, even if your heart does not. People do live without their bonded or known soulmates and are physically healthy, even mentally; their souls’ conditions worsen, but they will not die.

 

* * *

 

Chyba was born in 1984 and for as long as she can remember she never had true parents. She was in an orphanage for 3 years, then moved house to house with different foster families. By the time she was 16 she had perfect grades and was well-mannered most of the time. But all other times she was a merc. A dangerous and notorious one at that. She lived on the border of New York and Canada until she turned 19 and travelled the whole of North America, while still taking merc jobs and enjoying the scenery. After 3 years of traveling and killing, she settled down in familiar ground. New York, New York. While still taking on merc jobs, she found Sister Margaret’s School for Wayward Girls, a place for mercs to find work. Everything she had done before was illegal and the prospect of legal work was too much of a temptation for her to not take.

There she met Wade Wilson and Jack Hammer, better known as Weasel. While there she befriended them and a girl named Vanessa Carlysle. She even hooked up with all of them at one point or another, but she definitely favored Weasel. Their relationship wasn’t serious and they both knew that but they had a chemistry that went deeper than friendship, but shallower than love and neither of them wanted more. It may have been this way because he was a constant more so than Wade or Vanessa, who always traveled for work. They didn’t get many local jobs, just as Chyba didn’t get many out-of-state jobs. But just as fate would have it, when they are both in town she has a job in Virginia.

While in Virginia, she met her platonic soulmate, Darcy Lewis. Meet isn’t the right word. It was more like saved. Chyba had seen a girl being cornered by some skeezy men. She had the strongest bought of rage that she ever felt in her entire life towards these men. She didn’t even realize she had moved until the men lay at their feet unconscious. That was the day 28-year-old Chyba and 17-year-old Darcy looked into each other’s eyes and spoke the other’s name, knowing their souls were bonded for life.

When Chyba got back to Sister Margaret’s, she saw Wade and Vanessa sitting at a table talking, but mostly devouring each other with their eyes.

“Well isn’t this great,” she commented when she settled in front of Weasel at the bar.

“I know it’s disgusting,” Weasel replied. “But that’s soulmates for you.”

“Yeah?” she questioned, rhetorically. “Come on. Let’s break up this love fest.”

That night Wade and Vanessa told her about their bonding and how wonderful and amazing and disgustingly sparkly it was to fall in love, while Weasel commentates on how he had to watch the whole thing unfold. Chyba recounts her job and her bond with Darcy, while Weasel laments about how he’ll never find his soulmate, platonic or romantic. So to appease the _heartbroken_ man, Chyba takes him to his apartment to rocks his world for four rounds.

Chyba’s and Darcy’s friendship flourishes, even with the distance, so when Darcy asks Chyba to rent an apartment with her off Culver campus a year later, Chyba doesn’t even have to think about her answer before she agrees. Her leaving took a toll on her friend group. Wade was just diagnosed with stage 4 cancer, Vanessa was losing her mind, and Weasel was actually a heartbroken man now. And Chyba’s leave wasn’t helping anything, but they let her leave. They knew separation between platonic soulmates wasn’t as bad as separation between romantic soulmates, but they didn’t want her suffering even when they already were. The day Chyba left was when the floodgates opened. None of the mercs had cried in front of each other (except for Vanessa with Wade), but this day was different. Everyone ugly cried and just clung to each other. They cried for Chyba, for Vanessa, for Weasel, but mostly for Wade and they all knew it. Goodbyes were said, finalities made, and then they parted. Not even two weeks into living with Darcy, Chyba gets a text from Vanessa telling her Wade ran off. That was the day Darcy and Chyba cuddled, and the first time ever Chyba was the little spoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I just binged all of the Marvel Studio movies and already have Deadpool memorized and this idea of a story came to me. It wouldn't leave my head, so I wrote it and decided to share it. I hope you enjoy this story as it progresses. I really think this story is going places. I do not have a schedule and I will not make one because I've done it before and drowned in the expectations. I will upload as frequently as time allows and try to give you quality content.  
> Again thank you for reading this story. I hope you stick around.


End file.
